Daughter of Evil
by DigitalGirl490
Summary: Dedicated to MoonRose221 I hope everyone who reads this likes it! Summary: Hikari is the daughter of evil however when she destroys a whole kingdom out of jealousy the people refuse to let her continue ruling. Slightly different summer inside.
1. Rumors

**Hey! I own the plot, any OCs, and my gender-bent characters. This is for MoonRose221 based of the song Daughter Of Evil listen to it please. I hope you like it MoonRose221. Please review and don't flame. Fem! Daisuke, Fem! Takuya, Fem! Takato, Fem! Tai, Fem! Marcus, and Fem! Cody. Some of the roles are made to fight this story Okay? So there are digimon in this to okay?**

**Summary: Hikari is the fourteen year-old Daughter of Evil as she is dubbed by every one but when she has the Green country burned to the ground because of her jealousy everyone knew she had gone too far this time and that they would no longer let her be in charge. **

**Roles:**

**Daughter of Evil: Hikari**

**The Daughter of Evil's Older Sister: Tai**

**Lady in White's Cousin: Marcus **

**Lady in Red/Mercenary: Takuya**

**The Daughter of Evil's Cousin: Daisuke**

**Lady in White: Takato**

**Peasant That ask for Help: Cody **

**Minister: Takeru**

**Feline With Eyes like Pearls: Sora **

**Man in Blue: Matt**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Rumors _

Takuya, a 14-year old lady that barely wore anything that was not red, walked through the town her digimon, Flamemon, walked right beside her.

"Takuya did you hear?!" Takuya lifted her head her brown eyes meeting big round light red eyes.

She shook her head in a silent no. The kingdom they lived in was one that ruled on fear, but surprisingly the town both she and Takato, the light red-eyed maiden, lived in was quiet peacefully. That's not to say it was always this way long, long ago things weren't always like this no fear had not always been the ruler. Takuya stopped her train of thought remembering the stories that everyone had been taught when they were younger wasn't what she was supposed to be doing.

She rose her head again just then noticing the dinosaur, known as Guilmon, to those close enough to Takato for her to trust them with her secret. Her eyes rose again to meet Takato's own rose-like eyes.

"Heard what?" Takuya asked in her very soft voice.

"The Daughter of Evil is sending someone into town!" Takato whispered urgently.

"What?" Takuya asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

There was a reason the Queen had been dubbed 'The Daughter of Evil' after-all. Takuya suppressed a shiver as she remembered the Queen's cold brown-cherry colored eyes. The Queen was barely the age 14 herself yet she had the most cruelty out of all the other Queens and Kings Takuya had heard of. Her head snapped up when she heard a familiar sweet royal voice.

"Hey Takuya!" Even though the voice was soft there was no mistaking the excitement in the voice. Takuya turned and her eyes widened and from the gasp the ranged behind her she could tell Takato was shocked as well.

* * *

Tai walked around the palace towards the meeting room though it should have been called the throne room because of how many meetings her sister called. Tai shuddered at the thought of her little sister her sister was cruel to put it nicely. She sighed and continued towards the meeting room. The moment she stepped in she heard her sisters cold hard voice.

"Now that my sisters here this meeting can begin," Hikari said coldly.

From where she had taken her seat she could see the peasant flinch. The girl could not have been much older then 11 or maybe 12 judging by her height. Her head was lowered in a respectful bow.

"Your Majesty, I would like to request your help in paying the Blue Country back for there help in war or we might have a war on our hands." The girls head was still bowed thus the only thing the could be seen was her light brown-mahogany hair.

"Absolutely N-!" Hikari's exclamation was put off by Tai's soft and reasonable voice.

"I see so will you and the village pay us back?" Tai questioned.

"Why of course your Highness." Cody said voice as soft as every as it quaked with fear.

"Then we will gladly give you the money you need." Tai said.

Cody resisted the urge to look up in shock and meet the older woman's eyes. Even though she had come all this way she hadn't expected them to agree at all. A feeling of relief fluttered through her, but she did not move her gaze and kept it on the ground.

"Thank you!" Cody exclaimed and when she received a nod from Tai excited the palace.

"WHAT WAS THAT HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST MY JUDGEMENT?!" Hikari yelled a moment after Cody had left and she got over her shock.

"Kari you were about to turn down that girl and then where would we be?" Tai asked sending her sister a glare.

Hikari remained silent fuming. Tai excited the meeting room and found ou by looking out the window that it was night already. She looked up towards the sky.

"Oh...Mom what am I doing wrong?" Tai asked looking up at the sky. Her digimon partner Agumon long forgotten in the midst of it all.

"Kari won't listen to me so many have died because of her selfish actions when I tell her it's wrong she does it anyway did you see what had almost happened? The selfish decision she almost made would have cost us all. What am I gonna do Mom?" Tai whispered her voice carrying along the castle.

She rose to her feet motioning for Agumon to follow. Agumon quietly walked behind his partner.

* * *

**So that was that thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed this. Any one who thinks this is sad already it gets sadder(True story) I feel cruel now anyway stay toned in for the next chapter okay? **


	2. The Man in Blue and The Queen's Jealousy

**Hey! This is going to be a short story only around 13 chapters, but I will at least try to make it that big okay? For now enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Man in Blue and The Queens Jealousy_

Hikari walked around the palace every once in a while glancing out the window angrily remembering the way her older sister had acted. She had never by anyone been told by anyone to change the way she acted and she didn't like it one bit. She tried to force herself to clam down remembering she had a meeting with the Kings and Queens of the other kingdoms today as well. Once she composed herself she tried to remember at what time the meeting would commence.

When she looked up at the old grandfather clock that rested by the meeting room in which all the Queens and Kings met. She found the meeting would start in about five minutes. She almost cringed at the site of the old clock it was in her opinion old and useless. The only reason the clock was kept around was because of her big sister who seemed to cherish the old thing. Her thoughts then wandered back to the meeting she had though she was always the last one to arrive so her being a tad late would go noticed.

She calmly made her way through the palace and to the meeting room. When she walked in all talking stopped and everyone tensed. She pretended not to notice the stares and glares she received and took the seat next to her sister.

"Now that my little sisters here let the meeting commence," Tai said softly yet hear-able by every occupant in the room.

"Why of course my dear," One of the Queens said voice soft.

"Alright then..." A King started.

Thus the boring meeting started.

* * *

"D-D-Daisuke-chan!" Takato exclaimed after finding her voice.

"Surprised to see me?" Daisuke asked innocently her brown eyes glowing with happiness and laughter.

"Dai is that you?" Takuya asked not believing her eyes.

When the mahogany haired girl nodded she found herself almost knocked down by both Takuya and Takato.

"No way you have so much to see and do-!" Takato started to rant on and on about what all three girls had to do causing both Takuya and Daisuke to sweet drop.

"Speaking of things to do what are you doing here?" Takuya asked.

"I came to visit Kari and Tai, but I got roped into doing Kari's shopping." Daisuke said a frown lacing her pale lips.

"Makes sense Queen Kari never ever comes out of the palace." Takuya stated.

"So true," A childish voice echoed causing all three girls to turn around and face Veemon, Daisuke's dragon type partner.

All the girls laughed with wide smiles at the childish dragon type digimon.

* * *

Tai looked at the clock hung in the meeting room and fought back a groan this meeting was so boring! It was basically all politics and things like that. With the boringness of the meeting the princess let her eyes wander until they came upon a prince with blonde hair and blue eyes. She let her eyes study him until he looked up and their eyes met for a second. Tai tore her gaze away in embarrassment and looked at her little sister to see her drooling over the blue-eyed prince.

Now, Tai wasn't sure how to feel about this after-all she was glad Kari had a crush, but she doubted he felt the same. She brought her gaze up again to find him staring at a red-headed prince the same way Kari was looking at him.

'Oh, No...' Tai thought a bad feeling creeping gently into her stomach.

"And with that the meeting is over." One of the Kings declared.

A part of Tai was relieved while the other part was shocked that meant she had been thinking for over 30 minutes!

"Yes, Of course." Hikari said while Tai kept her mouth shut.

Tai rose to her feat first as always and made her way out fallowed closely by the other royals that had occupied the room.

"Excuse me?" A male voice said assuming they had been talking to her Tai turned to face whoever it was.

When she turned around though she saw the prince from earlier and the red-headed maiden from earlier kissing. Tai tried to force her gaze away, but a feeling of anger at the girl erupted into her and the only thing that allowed her to move her gaze was Kari. Now it wasn't out of pity or anything like that it was out of fear as she saw the look of anger on her dear baby sister's face.

What was that boy doing to her poor sister and her? She watched as Kari stomped away in shock and somewhere along the way the couple behind her had stopped their make-out session. Tai nearly yelped in shock as a wet substance feel from her eyes. She hadn't cried since that night that took everyone from her, but Hikari. So she allowed herself to cry just this once.

"Princess Tai are you okay?" Agumon asked his partner worriedly.

Tai didn't replay she just proceed to walk towards her room Agumon fallowing his partner worriedly.

Hikari walked quickly and paused only once next to a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who looked eerily similar to the prince.

"I'm only saying this once so listen close," Hikari started coldly,"I want that red-headed girl dead destroy a kingdom I don't care just make sure she's dead." Hikari demanded.

"Of course my Queen," The boy replied.

"Thanks TK." Hikari said for once sounding like a normal little girl.

Hikari pressed her lips lightly against the boys cheeks making him shiver slightly at the feel of her lips. If she had noticed him shivering she paid it no mind and went on her way 'That girl will pay!' was the thought in her jealousy clouded head.

* * *

**Well that's that and it seems like Tai has feelings for The blue-eyed prince, aka Matt, and what about Kari and TK? Read more to find out.**


End file.
